Kurka
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Affiliations: The Hutt Kajidics, The Fringe A typical Nar Shaddaa crime lord is Kurka, a minor Hutt in the Desilijic class. Forced out of smuggling operations farther out in the galaxy, Kurka sank the last of his finances into a small sector of Nar Shaddaa, from which he plans to grow the roots of a larger, more powerful organization. Currently, Kurka mostly deals in information and setting up meetings between other factions, using a series of fixer go-betweens. Kurka has numerous apartments he rents to up-and-coming smugglers and bounty hunters, and he hopes to make enough contacts to be able to pick one to sell out for a deal big enough to make him a major player on Nar Shaddaa. Many of his schemes involve setting rivals against each other for his own profit; thus, his section's living quarters and docking bays are designed to keep his guests separated while he lies to them about the motives of others, charging both for false information (And for hired muscle to punish factions for these false crimes). Although Kurka has made advances in the databroker business, he doesn't reinvest his money wisely. The Hutt is far more interested in an adding additional pleasure chambers, internal security systems, and insidious deathtraps than investing in more ships, enforcers, and spies. It is only a matter of time until someone hires a band of mercenaries to disable the security systems or blow up his entire command tower. The crown jewel of Kurka's shaky organization is The Falleen Lady, a casino and pleasure house that caters to those who enjoy pheromone-enhanced hostesses. The casino ferries in its customers through regular shuttles, to prevent larger Starships from coming within weapons range. Its life support systems are rigorous enough to house thousands of sentients. Accommodations include staterooms for high rollers, living quarters for the staff, and barracks for security personnel. With so many credits changing hands, the casino insists on searching its guests for weapons, and the vault at the subterranean building's core is far more secure than a typical planetary bank. In addition to bringing in credits from rigged gambling tables, The Falleen Lady is a popular meeting place. Since everyone present is supposed to be unarmed, factions with violent disagreements might try arranging negotiations here. There are certainly worse places to go when looking for an assassin, slicer, bounty hunter, or fixer for hire. Of course, when trouble does break out, the enforcers and casino security are present to break things up quickly-and violently. Kurka Statistics (CL 5) Kurka Statistics created by Wikia user Lukewarner. Large Hutt Nonheroic 6/Scoundrel 3 Force Points: 3; Dark Side Score: 11 Initiative: '''+2; '''Senses: Perception: +6 Languages: '''Basic, Huttese, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 12 (Flat-Footed: 12), Fortitude Defense: 15, Will Defense: 16 (21 vs Mind-Affecting Force Powers); Supreme Stability Hit Points: 49, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense '''Speed: 2 Squares Melee: Unarmed +7 (1d4+2) Ranged: Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +4 (3d4+1) Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+12 '''Attack Options: Cunning Attack Special Actions: Art of Concealment, Bad Feeling, Fast Talker, Intimidator Species Traits (Hutt): Force Resistance, Supreme Stability, Silver Tongued Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 6, Constitution 14, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 14, Charisma 16 'Talents: Art of Concealment, Fast Talker Feats: Bad Feeling, Cunning Attack, Intimidator, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Training (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Training (Knowledge (Social Sciences)), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +17, Gather Information +12, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +11, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +11, Persuasion +17 (May reroll, must take second result) Possessions: Hold-Out Blaster Pistol, The Falleen LadyCategory:Hutts